Set the World on Fire
by Miss Dark-Angel Killjoy
Summary: His unearthly world crashed down as the demons and fallen angels surrounded him, clutching the deepest depths of his soul and his broken heart. Songfic to Set the World on Fire by Black Veil Brides.


**Set the World on Fire**

_Saints born together to fight against their holy fables,  
>The streets are where we pray.<br>Hymns for the lonely, wretched, and forgotten,  
>The feeling in our hearts won't ever fade away.<br>_

He stood ridged, ash and dirt surrounding him. The dilapidated house burning in the background, cries of the holy ones burning through his skin down to his very core. Yeah, he was an outcast, but you know what? He was fucking proud! Proud of whom he was and what he stood for. Who cares if he was emo? Who cared if he was in love with another guy? He wasn't going to hell, he wasn't condemned to sin. His unearthly world crashed down as the demons and fallen angels surrounded him, clutching the deepest depths of his soul and his broken heart, so devoted to love, only ever receiving pain except from one.

_We stand tall (United)  
>Watch them fall (Divided)<br>Break the chains and now we'll show them all (Fight)_

_Fight for all you know,_  
><em>When your backs against the wall,<em>  
><em>Stand against the liars.<em>  
><em>Stronger than before,<em>  
><em>When your life becomes a war,<em>  
><em>Set The World On Fire.<em>

You know what? He wasn't up for this shit any more. He was so fucking tired. What did they expect of him? Fucking salvation? Triumph? A fucking Golden Boy? He was gonna set this fucking world on fire and believe in himself. With his skinny jeans and Black Veil Brides t-shirt, lip ring, tongue stud, earrings, tattoos and exquisitely dyed blue-black hair, he looked anything but innocent. In reality, he was just a confused, seemingly unloved kid, thrown into darkness after his parents died.

_Sing out united against the ones you left in hatred our message of today,  
>Like children crying when all they knew was dying,<br>And we will raise our flags up its time for them to pay._

His love for his boyfriend shone through the pointless crap in his life: the way he felt, the way he depended on the other guy showed how vulnerable he could be. He was only truly loved by his boyfriend, everyone else expected a saviour. How could he be? When all he wanted was for someone to protect him? Yeah, so his "image" wasn't the one they expected from their "Golden Boy" but they still needed him. Need. Needed him, not want, need. He felt so alone, but then his boy appeared from the shadows, whispering a soft hello.

_We stand tall (United)_  
><em>Watch them fall (Divided)<em>  
><em>Break the chains and now we'll show them all (Fight)<em>

_Fight for all you know,_  
><em>When your backs against the wall,<em>  
><em>Stand against the liars.<em>  
><em>Stronger than before,<em>  
><em>When your life becomes a war,<em>  
><em>Set The World On Fire.<em>

He cried softly, holding onto his boy, the guy he loved most. His boy rubbed his back and his cried. "Harry," came a soft whisper._  
><em>

_Woah oh…_  
><em>So sing it loud you hold the key,<em>  
><em>Woah oh...<em>  
><em>We're the rebels and we're free,<em>  
><em>Woah oh…<em>  
><em>Its time to burn all that you see,<em>  
><em>Woah oh...<em>  
><em>Now the world belongs to me.<em>

"Draco," he whispered back. "help me."

"Always," Draco whispered, holding Harry close. "I'll always love you."

"I love you too." Harry whispered, feeling loved, protected.

He didn't care anymore, he wasn't anyone's Golden Boy. He was Harry. Just Harry. He was who he wanted to be, only wanted by his boyfriend, and no one else. Everyone else either needed him, or wanted him dead. He would just let Voldemort take over the world, if he could just stay with Draco. His battle scars worn proud, not taking any more, his life a war, his back against the wall.

Setting this damned world on fucking fire.

_Fight for all you know,_  
><em>When your backs against the wall,<em>  
><em>Stand against the liars.<em>  
><em>Stronger than before,<em>  
><em>When your life becomes a war,<em>  
><em>Set The World On Fire.<br>_Proud in all you are,  
>Showing every scar,<br>As your badge of honour.  
>When you can't take any more,<br>Of what they're living for,  
>Set The World On Fire.<em>_


End file.
